


Be My Bad Boy (Traduction)

by Orin_RL, sussiekitten



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orin_RL/pseuds/Orin_RL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sussiekitten/pseuds/sussiekitten
Summary: (Traduction) UA. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il demandait de l'aide à Aksel, même s'il lui devait une fière chandelle... OC/Eragon, Murtagh/Eragon





	Be My Bad Boy (Traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be My Bad Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/472274) by SussieKitten. 



> Avertissement : L’auteur ne possède ni Eragon, ni quoi que ce soit de lié au cycle de l’héritage. Même la chanson. (« Bad Boy » de Cascada, traduite ici en français)  
> L’histoire et le perso original appartiennent à SussieKitten  
> La traduction est d’Orin.  
> ATTENTION : Ceci est un slash/Shonen-ai (relations entre hommes.)  
> \+ Plus de notes de l’auteur sur le post original (en anglais.)  
> \- -  
> Cette très courte traduction est une sonde / un teaser : y a-t-il des lecteurs d’EraMur en français :P ?

**Be My Bad Boy**

Eragon ne connaissait Aksel que depuis quelques années, mais il avait l’impression de l’avoir toujours connu. C’était le genre de type avec lequel vous deveniez instantanément ami — et qui vous faisait vous demander comment vous aviez survécu jusque là sans lui.

Bien sûr, de temps en temps, Eragon se rendait compte qu’il aurait sans doute parfaitement bien survécu sans son ami excentrique. Parce que c’était ce qu’était Aksel. Un excentrique. Excentrique, bruyant et parfois un peu perturbant. Tout chez lui était tape-à-l’oeil, de ses vêtements flashys à ses bijoux en passant par son Mohawk. 

Mais Aksel était un vrai ami. Et des fois, Eragon était reconnaissant qu’il soit là pour lui.

Mais maintenant, il se trouvait dans une impasse. Eragon avait un problème dont il ne pouvait parler à personne.

Il avait essayé d’en parler à Saphira, mais malgré son bon vouloir, elle ne l’avait pas beaucoup aidé. Il était reparti de chez elle aussi confus qu’il était arrivé. Quant à en parler à ses autres amis… c’était juste gênant. Il restait Murtagh, avec qui il partageait tout d’habitude. Mais cette fois, ce n’était pas possible.

Cela ne lui laissait plus qu’un choix : Aksel.

Malheureusement, ce dernier ne semblait pas chez lui. Eragon passa sa main dans ses cheveux pourtant déjà ébouriffés et frappa à nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Le brun avait envie de donner des coups de pied dans la porte. La seule fois où il avait besoin d’Aksel, et celui-ci n’était pas là. Évidemment.

Eragon était sur le point de partir lorsqu’il entendit quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela semblait venir de la chambre d’Aksel. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta.

Aksel était chez lui en fin de compte. Mais que faisait-il ? On aurait dit… était-il en train de chanter ?

Eragon essaya d’ouvrir la porte et se rendit compte qu’elle n’était pas verrouillée. Il entra.

Aksel était bien chez lui. Et il n’avait pas l’air d’attendre de la visite. Il était en sous-vêtement et tee-shirt sans manches. Le tee-shirt blanc lui donnait presque une apparence bronzée. 

Eragon sourit. Aksel était en train de danser et ses cheveux étaient retombés après avoir autant sauté partout, et à cause de son casque et la sueur. Son téléphone était attaché à son biceps avec un bracelet de sport. 

Eragon hocha la tête. C’était tellement  _ Aksel _ . 

Celui-ci se remit à chanter.

« Soi s mon Bad Boy, sois mon homme,

soi s mon amant du week-end, mais comprend ça,

Je n’ai vraiment plus besoin de toi.

T’veux pas être mon bad boy, mon homme à moi ?

Mon amant du week-end, mais ne soi s pas,

Mon ami, non bad boy comprends ça,

Je n’ai vraiment plus besoin de toi

Nonnnn je n’ai plus besoin de toi. »

Eragon écarquilla les yeux. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette chanson ?

Apparemment, il y avait un nouveau passage instrumental. Aksel était en train de sautiller sur place les yeux fermés, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne l’avait pas encore vu. Mais il buta contre son canapé, et ouvrit les yeux pour ne pas tomber… ce qui arriva quand même lorsqu’il vit Eragon et qu’il trébucha sous la surprise.

Eragon se retint de rire et alla aider son ami à se relever.

« Hey… toi… je t’ai pas entendu, » dit Aksel d’un air bêta en se massant le cou.

« Effectivement, » répondit Eragon avec un sourire narquois.

Aksel enleva ses écouteurs et remit une de ses mèches en place. « Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »

Alors qu’Eragon le regardait, il se rendit compte de l’erreur qu’il avait commise. Les yeux verts d’Aksel lui rappelaient douloureusement ceux d’un autre, tout comme la forme de sa mâchoire. Même si leurs personnalités étaient diamétralement opposé et qu’ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant puisqu’ils avaient deux mères différentes – soudain, Eragon pouvait voir l’air de famille bien plus clairement.

« … C’était rien, » dit-il, le regard fuyant « Je devrais … »

« Hé, attends! » Aksel posa une main sur son épaule. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il avait horreur de l’inquiétude perceptible dans la voix d’Aksel.

« C’était rien, » Eragon sourit « J’ai oublié en fait. Ça a dû m’échapper lorsque je t’ai vu te trémousser. »

Aksel leva un sourcil « Ouais, c’est ça. C’est pour ça que tu as l’air d’un lapin apeuré qui vient d’être surpris par le méchant chasseur affamé. »

Aksel aimait bien créer ses propres expressions…

« Tu as l’air d’être occupé… »

« Oh, arrête de tourner autour du pot Eragon. Qu’est-ce qui est si terrible que tu ne peux même pas m’en parler ? »

Merde. Aksel venait de l’appeler Eragon. Le blond ne disait jamais son prénom en entier… 

« C’est juste… après le truc avec Arya, j’ai commencé à réfléchir et… tu es le seul à qui j’ai pensé. Je n’aurais pas dû venir. » Il se mordit la lèvre.

Aksel soupira. Il prit Eragon par le bras et l’obligea à s’asseoir avec lui sur son lit.

« Bon, même si ma soeur a décidé qu’elle était lesbienne et que Nas était super sexy, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il faut te tirer une balle. Ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Je n’ai pas envie de me tirer une balle! » s’écria Eragon. Aksel cligna des yeux. Eragon rougit et s’éclaircit la gorge. « C’est juste que… en fait je me rends compte que ça me gêne pas. »

L’autre le regarda en silence, confus. « Mais attends, je pensais que tu étais complètement fou d’elle »

Eragon détourna le regard. Celui-ci se posa sur les posters dans la chambre d’Aksel. Des films qu’il avait aimés, des groupes de musique, et bien sûr des types à moitié à poil…

Eragon s’arrêta sur le poster plus décent du seigneur des anneaux.

« Eh bien il faut croire que non. » Murmura Eragon

« … donc… pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi ? »

Eragon se retint de frissonner en entendant le ton suggestif de l’autre.

« Eh bien… eh. » Il se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois. Mon dieu, il n’aurait pas dû venir. « Je pense que j’aimais Arya parce qu’elle n’était pas trop… féminine. »

Aksel resta silencieux.

Cette fois, Eragon frissonna. Même si Aksel n’était pas aussi bête qu’il en avait l’air, parfois, il était un peu lent à la détente. Eragon espérait ne pas avoir à expliciter.

« Tu penses que tu aimes les mecs? » dit Aksel.

Eragon rougit « Je ne sais pas. »

Il entendit Aksel se gratter la nuque. « Eh bien, c’est vrai qu’Arya est un peu butch, mais elle a pas l’air d’un mec. »

« Je sais » Eragon le regarda du coin de l’oeil. « Mais c’est la seule fille que j’ai jamais aimée. Et lorsque j’ai appris qu’elle sortait avec Nasuada, c’était presque un soulagement. Comme si j’avais revêtis un masque que je n’avais enfin plus besoin de porter. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et après… » Il détourna à nouveau le regard, ses joues bien plus rouges qu’avant. « J’ai aperçu Murtagh dans la douche. Sans faire exprès ! »

« … » Aksel se mit à rire « Oh, mec. Elle est pas mal celle-là »

Eragon se frotta les joues. Super. Aksel ne comprenait pas.

« Attends, » dit soudain le blond. « Tu veux dire que tu penses que tu es gay parce que tu as vu les fesses de Murtagh ? »

« Non » dit Eragon en baissant le regard. « Je pense que je pourrais être gay parce que j’ai bandé en le voyant. »

« Nonnn ! » Aksel rigola à nouveau. « Je retire ce que j’ai dit, celle-là est beaucoup mieux. »

« Aksel! » grogna Eragon.

Le blond s’était renversé sur son lit et continuait à rire. Eragon le regarda avec colère jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête.

« Si tu es incertain, pourquoi n’es-tu pas en train de lui sucer les amygdales pour être sûr ? »

Eragon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n’y arriva pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Eragon? » s’enquérit Aksel.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit sa contemplation du poster du seigneur des anneaux. Ses yeux voyageaient entre Aragorn et Legolas. Il se rendit rapidement compte de ce qu’il faisait et détourna encore le regard, ses joues de plus en plus brûlantes.

« … tu penses que tu aimes Tag maintenant? » demanda Aksel avec précautions.

Il devait avoir les joues violettes. Oui, c’était exactement ce qu’il craignait.

« Ah, je vois… tout ça parce que t’as vu les parties du beau gosse ? »

Eragon lui mit un coup de coude. « Je suis pas aussi obsédé ! » Aksel lui fit un sourire narquois. « Je… » Eragon s’humecta les lèvres. « Tu te rappelles comment je me comportais quand je l’ai rencontré ? »

« Oh oui. Tu ne pouvais pas le supporter. C’était hilarant de te voir le fusiller du regard comme ça. Lui aussi trouvait ça amusant d’ailleurs. Et puis tu as arrêté et vous êtes devenus amis. »

« Ouais. » Soupira Eragon. « Mais je sentais toujours un petit pincement lorsqu’il était là. Je pensais que c’était de la jalousie. Enfin tu sais, il est beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien … »

« Écoutez-moi ça… »

« Alors j’ai juste pensé que c’était ça. Mais Arya a fait son coming-out et maintenant l’incident de la douche… »

« Ah. Je vois. Eh bien, vous avez l’air assez proches. J’ai toujours misé sur la possibilité que vous vous mettiez ensemble un jour ou l’autre. C’est bon de savoir que je vais bientôt devenir riche. »

Eragon lui mit un autre coup de coude. Aksel leva ses sourcils.

« Mais je crois que nous en sommes revenus à la raison de ta visite. Si c’est pour savoir si tu aimes Tag ou non, je crois que la réponse est oui, » dit-il avec un sourire amusé. 

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux. Bien qu’Aksel soit maintenant au courant de tout, Eragon n’était pas sûr d’avoir eu de réponses à ses questions. En fait, il était à peu près sûr de n’avoir pas eu plus de réponses qu’avec Saphira.

« Autre chose ? »

« Pressé de te trémousser à nouveau ? »

Aksel lui fit le plaisir d’avoir l’air un peu embarrassé. « Tu vas me rappeler ça pendant longtemps n’est-ce pas? »

« Tu le mérites. »

Aksel sourit. Eragon soupira. Il se rendait bien compte qu’il n’allait pas réussir à poser la question avec laquelle il était venu voir le blond. Il se leva pour s’en aller.

« Attends attends attends attends, » dit Aksel en levant une main. Il avait de nouveau cette attitude bizarre qui avait fait frissonner Eragon. Eragon se rendit compte de ce qu’il avait en tête avec horreur. « Ta première question n’était pas à propos de Tag. Tu voulais savoir si tu aimais les garçons. »

« Eh bien, puisque j’aime Murtagh, la réponse est évidente non ? » répondit Eragon avec un faux sourire.

« Nah, ça voudrait juste dire que tu es Tagsexuel, » Aksel plissa les yeux. « Il y avait quelque chose d’autre, et tu t’apprêtais à fuir avant que je puisse m’en souvenir. »

Eragon ne pu s’empêcher de se tortiller avant de se rappeler qu’il essayait d’avoir l’air décontracté.

« Ah. Je savais qu’il y avait quelque chose que tu me cachais. Allez, tu peux tout dire à ton petit pot Aksel. »

« Pas ça. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. » dis Eragon en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda Aksel en levant un sourcil. « Tu es gêné ? Je pensais qu’on avait dépassé le stade de la gêne lorsque tu m’avais parlé de ton érection. »

Eragon grimaça. « C’est pas la même chose. »

« Ok, ok » concéda Aksel.

Le brun soupira; il savait qu’Aksel ne lâcherait pas aussi facilement le morceau. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il voulait lui dire pour autant.

« Ce n’est pas à cause de moi ? »

Eragon cligna des yeux. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Il regarda son ami, et pendant un instant, l’inhabituel sérieux de ce dernier lui fit se demander s’il avait bien affaire à la personne qu’il connaissait.

« Non mais, je sais que je suis un peu commère sur les bords, mais je m’amuserais pas à raconter les secrets de quelqu’un. Tu sais ça n’est-ce pas ? »

Eragon ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Oui, Aksel. »

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Aksel croisa les bras. « Qu’est-ce qui est si horrible que tu ne peux pas me le raconter.

« C’est… » Eragon se rendit compte qu’il allait cracher le morceau « Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je veux te dire, mais plutôt quelque chose à te demander. »

Aksel attendit en silence qu’il continue. Eragon se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise.

« Je suis à peu près sûr que je suis gay, ou au moins bisexuel plus orienté sur les hommes, donc ce n’est pas vraiment … »

« Eragon. »

« Tu pourrais m’embrasser ? »

Il y eut un silence assez long.

« Wow. Voilà pourquoi tu étais nerveux. »

Eragon le fusilla du regard.

« T’inquiètes je comprends, tu veux tester, mais Murtagh n’est pas dispo, donc c’est le petit pote Aksel qui s’y colle. »

Eragon se renfrogna davantage.

« Tu n’as qu’à dire non comme ça je peux partir la queue entre les jambes et t’éviter pendant deux semaines. »

« Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas ? »

Un autre silence.

« Hein ? » couina Eragon

« Juste un baiser, ok ? C’est rien qu’un petit bisou entre amis non ? »

Eragon n’avait vraiment pas envisagé qu’Aksel soit partant. De toute façon, il n’avait pas envisagé d’être assez courageux pour lui demander…

« Je suis partant »

Soudain, Eragon était très nerveux. Mais bon, il s’était laissé humilié et il avait enfin osé demander, alors c’était maintenant ou jamais. C’est cette idée en tête qu’il se dirigea vers Aksel — ou plutôt qu’il fit les deux pas qui les séparaient — et qu’il l’embrassa. Il se détacha deux secondes plus tard.

« Ce n’était pas un baiser, Eragon » dit Aksel avec un sourire espiègle « C’était un bécot. Comme celui que tu faisais à ta mère quand t’étais plus petit. »

Eragon rougit et grogna : « Arrête de te moquer de moi »

« Je ne me moque pas, je dis juste la vérité. Ce n’était pas un baiser. Comment veux-tu savoir si tu aimes les garçons si tu ne te donnes même pas à fond une fois ? »

« Bon, » grogna Eragon avant de se mettre sur la pointe de pied pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

Aksel se baissa un peu, ce qui était un peu plus confortable. Eragon avait vraiment horreur de cette différence de taille. Le blond était quasiment aussi grand que Murtagh, bon sang !

« Mieux, » dit Aksel en interrompant le baiser. Mais il était en train de sourire. « Mais tu penses beaucoup trop. Comment veux-tu être sûr que tu aimes ça si tu passes ton temps à réfléchir et pas à apprécier ? »

Eragon avait envie de le frapper.

« Relax. » Aksel cligna de l’oeil, puis il se pencha pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

Eragon pensait à un millier de choses, mais il se força à faire le vide et se concentrer sur le baiser. Eragon sentit qu’Aksel souriait devant ses efforts.

Eragon cria presque de surprise lorsque’Aksel prit ses hanches pour presser son corps contre le sien. Il sentit une langue effleurer sa lèvre inférieure. Eragon retint son souffle. Il hésita pendant une seconde avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou du blond.

Aksel mit ses mains sur ses fesses, et leurs deux membres se rencontrèrent. Eragon se sentit durcir un peu, et il gémit un peu.

La langue de l’autre en profita pour entrer dans sa bouche. Eragon la sentit le taquiner, et toujours résolu à tester à fond, il se prit au jeu.

Aksel gémit à son tour dans sa bouche. Eragon retint encore son souffle.

Ils se séparèrent. Eragon inspira.

« Tu as ta réponse ? » demanda Aksel

Eragon le fixa. De près, il pouvait voir des détails du visage d’Aksel qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Il y avait de légères taches de rousseur sur le haut de son nez, et ses yeux n’étaient pas entièrement verts, plus un dégradé avec quelques éclats dorés. Il avait aussi pensé qu’Aksel, comme lui, ne devait se raser qu’une fois par semaine, mais à en juger par l’aspect de ses joues, il devait sans doute le faire plus fréquemment.

« Je pense, » dit Eragon.

Aksel sourit. « Un plaisir de t’aider. »

Eragon roula les yeux. Il lâcha les épaules d’Aksel, mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas ses fesses.

« Eh laisse mon derrière. »

Le blond fit un sourire espiègle avant de retirer ses mains. « Désolé. Tu as un popotin très agréable. Murtagh va adorer. »

Eragon lui mit une petite tape sur la joue et Aksel rigola.

« Non mais, sérieusement, je suis content de t’avoir aidé. »

Cette fois, Eragon sourit en retour.

« Et si tu as besoin de pratiquer d’autres trucs, n’hésite pas. »

Eragon lui mit une nouvelle tape sur la joue et s’apprêta à partir.

« Par contre, ne dis pas à Tag que j’ai volé ton premier baiser avec un garçon. J’ai envie de voir Noël. »

« D’accord. Mais je ne pense pas qu’il te tuerait. »

« Je sais pas, Eragon. Murtagh est un type assez possessif. Je pense que … »

« Ok, ok, Aksel. À plus »

« À plus mon poussin »

Eragon claqua la porte pour masquer son embarras et retourna chez lui.

Cette fois, il se sentait un peu mieux. Aksel n’était pas si bon à rien finalement.

Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’éprouver un plaisir un brin sadique lorsque, quelques semaines plus tard, il vit Aksel s’enfuir en courant pour échapper à Murtagh. Apparemment, Murtagh était vraiment un brin possessif. Oups. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Cette très courte traduction est une sonde : y a-t-il des lecteurs d’Era/Mur en français :P ? Merci de me faire signe en commentaire, je me tâte à écrire un truc original. (Oui, cette petite histoire introduit un personnage original et pas Murtagh, mais c’est pour la bonne cause que je vous titille!)


End file.
